1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular relates to a touch panel having a shielding layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing consumer electronic products such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, notebooks and tablet computers widely use touch panels as interface totals for information communication. In addition, with growing demand for higher efficiency electronic products, they are be designed with an objective of being light, thin, short and smart, so there is no sufficient space now available containing traditional input devices such as keyboard and mouse along with the product.
In order to avoid electronic signal interference while a touch panel sends or receives signals, a shielding layer is added to the touch panel thereby enhancing the capability of counter-interference for the touch panel on the principle of shielding static-electricity. However, formation of an additional shielding layer requires an individual process step, which increases the manufacture cost and makes manufacturing process more complex.